ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
A Thief in Norg!?
Category:QuestsCategory:Outlands QuestsCategory:Artifact Quests This is the third Samurai Artifact Armor quest - otherwise known as AF3. |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Wait until JST Midnight after completing Yomi Okuri and switch Samurai to your Main Job to activate this quest. *Speak with Jaucribaix who sends you to speak with Gilgamesh who tells you that a sacred helm, the Myochin Kabuto, has been stolen. A demon was trapped in the helm and he needs to get it back before the seal placed on the helm is inadvertently broken by the thief. *Sanosuke, at the Duty Free Shop in Port Jeuno (near Auction House), will say that he heard reports of a man wearing a strange helmet leaving San d'Oria in the direction of Jeuno but that he could not find this man in the Jeuno region. He thinks that he may have gone in another direction. *Phoochuchu, in Mhaura, will tell you that the thief was a regular customer at the inn in Mhaura and he had mysteriously disappeared at the time of the theft. Speak with her again and she will tell you that the thief has been tracked to Bastok and that there is an operative there tracking him down. *Go to the lower road in Bastok Mines and open the door at (J-6) for a cutscene in which the operative has discovered that the thief has been hiding out in the Palborough Mines. *Head to the Waughroon Shrine in the Palborough Mines for another cutscene in which the operative has been wounded, but before losing consciousness, he warns you that the seal on the helm is broken. He asks that you report this to Gilgamesh. *Go back to Norg and report what happened to Jaucribaix, who will hand you a Banishing Charm ( ) and instruct you to toss it into the burning circle in Waughroon Shrine. ((Note: Only one person needs a Banishing Charm to begin the fight. All party members that have quest started will still need to bring the charm to be able to gain Charred Helm in the event of a won battle.)) *Assemble a party, return to Waughroon Shrine, and trade the Banishing Charm to the Burning Circle to enter the BCNM. You will see a cutscene of the thief being overpowered by the helm and the demons breaking loose. *You must kill the following three demon NMs within a 30 minute time limit: :*Gaki (BLM) :*Onki (plus Onki's summon, Onibi) (SMN) :*Rasetsu (DRK) ::*Neither Sleep nor Silence will affect the demons. You can put the elemental to Sleep however. ::*It is recommended that the NMs be killed in the order above. All are capable of using their 2-hour abilities. ::* When Onki uses Astral Flow, even if he has Onibi (an Elemental) out, it can summon an Avatar named Ayakashi, which can be any of the 6 original Celestial Avatars. *After the 3 demons are slain, watch another cut scene in which a ninja named Ren will appear and hand you the Charred Helm (a key item). *Return to Jaucribaix, who will lament at the condition of the helm and go on to ask for your assistance in fixing it. *Acquire a Gold Thread and bring it to Jaucribaix. Wait until next JP Midnight and speak again to Jaucribaix to complete the quest. You must zone out of Norg and back in to get the final cut scene. ---- Video See Video. ---- Game Description Client: Gilgamesh (Captain's Quarters, Norg) Summary: :At the close of the Great War, Gilgamesh's father trapped a terrible spirit within a helm. That helm has been stolen, and it is your job to hunt down the thief and get it back.